verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jesuiten
Die Jesuiten oder Gesellschaft Jesu sind ein katholischer Männerorden, der am 15. August 1534 von Ignatius von Loyola gegründet wurde. Der Jesuiten Orden besteht heute aus 20.000 Mitgliedern, die in 112 Ländern aktiv sind. Aufgaben Der Jesuitenorden legt großen Wert auf die Bildung seiner Mitglieder, so muss man z.B. für die Aufnahme ein Studium in Theologie und einem weiteren Fach belegen. Auch unterhält der Orden Hochschulen, Schulen und Internate in der ganzen Welt. Diese dienen wiederum dem Orden dazu, die katholische Religion, gerade in den Führungsschichten zu verbreiten und zu festigen. Eine weitere wichtige Aufgabe besteht in der Mission, weshalb der Jesuitenorden besonders dort öffentlich auftritt wo der Katholizismus kaum verbreitet ist. Organisation Der Orden ist strikt durchorganisiert und hat sein Vorbild beim Militär, weshalb der Anführer als Ordensgeneral und Mitglieder auch als Soldaten bezeichnet werden. Der Jesuitenorden kennt 4 Stufen seiner Mitglieder *Novizen, *Scholastiker (in Ausbildung) *geistliche/weltliche Koadjutoren (10 Jahre Ausbildung) *Professen (17 Jahre Ausbildung, auf den Papst vereidigt) Symbole thumb|IHS-Monogram Das Monogram IHS(Name Jesus in griechischer Schrift) ist ein Symbol des Ordens. Das Motto des Ordes ist Omnia Ad Majorem Dei Gloriam (Alles zur höheren Ehre Gottes). Generalobere des Ordens Ignatius von Loyola 1541-1556 Diego Laínez 1558–1565 Francisco de Borja 1565–1572 Everard Mercurian 1573–1580 Claudio Aquaviva 1581–1615 Mutio Vitelleschi 1615–1645 Vincenzo Carafa 1646–1649 Francisco Piccolomini 1649–1651 Luigi Gottifredi 1652–1652 Goswin Nickel 1652–1664 Gian Paolo Oliva 1664–1681 Charles de Noyelle 1682–1686 Thyrsus González 1687–1705 Michelangelo Tamburini 1706–1730 Franz Retz 1730–1750 Ignazio Visconti 1751–1755 Luigi Centurioni 1755–1757 Lorenzo Ricci 1758–1775 1773 Auflösung des Ordens Stanislaw Czerniewicz 1782–1785 Gabriel Lenkiewicz 1785–1798 Franciscus Kareu 1799–1802 Gabriel Gruber 1802–1805 1814 Wiedererrichtung des Ordens Tadeusz Brzozowski 1814–1820 Aloisius Fortis 1820–1829 Joannes Philippus Roothaan 1829–1853 Pierre Jean Beckx 1853–1887 Antonius Maria Anderledy 1887-1892 Louis Martin 1892–1901 Franz Xaver Wernz 1906–1914 Wladimir Ledóchowski 1915–1942 Jean Baptiste Janssens 1946–1964 Pedro Arrupe 1965–1983 Peter Hans Kolvenbach 1983–2008 Adolfo Nicolás 2008- Kommissarische Generäle waren 1981-1983 Paolo Dezza und Giuseppe Pittau für den in Folge eines Schlaganfalls verhinderten Pedro Arrupe. Schwur Ich …………………………………. (Name des zukünftigen Mitglieds der Jesuiten), werde jetzt, in der Gegenwart des allmächtigen Gottes, der gebenedeiten Jungfrau Maria, des gesegneten Erzengels Michael, des seligen Johannes des Täufers, der heiligen Apostel Petrus und Paulus und all der Heiligen und heiligen, himmlischen Heerscharen und zu dir, meinem geistlichen Vater, dem oberen General der Vereinigung Jesu, gegründet durch den Heiligen Ignatius von Loyola, in dem Pontifikalamt von Paul III. und fortgesetzt bis zum jetzigen, hervorgebracht durch den Leib der Jungfrau, der Gebärmutter Gottes und dem Stab Jesu Christi, erklären und schwören, daß seine Heiligkeit, der Papst, Christi stellvertretender Vize-Regent ist; und er ist das wahre und einzige Haupt der katholischen und universellen Kirche über die ganze Erde; und daß aufgrund des Schlüssels zum Binden und Lösen, der seiner Heiligkeit durch meinen Erlöser Jesus Christus, gegeben ist, er die Macht hat, ketzerische Könige, Prinzen, Staaten, Republiken und Regierungen aus dem Amt abzusetzen, die alle illegal sind ohne seine heilige Bestätigung, und daß sie mit Sicherheit vernichtet werden mögen. Weiter erkläre ich, daß ich allen oder irgendwelchen Vertretern deiner Heiligkeit an jedem Platz, wo immer ich sein werde, helfen und beistehen und sie beraten und mein äußerstes tun will, um die ketzerischen protestantischen oder freiheitlichen Lehren auf rechtmäßige Art und Weise oder auch anders auszurotten, und alle von ihnen beanspruchte Macht zu zerstören. Ich verspreche und erkläre auch, daß ich nichtsdestoweniger darauf verzichte, irgendeine ketzerische Religion anzunehmen, um die Interessen der Mutterkirche auszubreiten und alle Pläne ihrer Vertreter geheim und vertraulich zu halten, und wenn sie mir von Zeit zu Zeit Instruktionen geben mögen, sie nicht direkt oder indirekt bekanntzugeben durch Wort oder Schrift oder welche Umstände auch immer; sondern alles auszuführen, das du, mein geistlicher Vater, mir vorschlägst, aufträgst oder offenbarst … Weiter verspreche ich, daß ich keine eigene Meinung oder eigenen Willen haben will oder irgendeinen geistigen Vorbehalt, was auch immer, selbst als eine Leiche oder ein Kadaver, sondern bereitwillig jedem einzelnen Befehl gehorche, den ich von meinem Obersten in der Armee des Papstes und Jesus Christus empfangen mag. Daß ich zu jedem Teil der Erde gehen werde, wo auch immer, ohne zu murren, und in allen Dingen unterwürfig sein will, wie auch immer es mir übertragen wird … Außerdem verspreche ich, daß ich, wenn sich Gelegenheit bietet, unbarmherzig den Krieg erkläre und geheim oder offen gegen alle Ketzer, Protestanten und Liberale vorgehe, wie es mir zu tun befohlen ist, um sie mit Stumpf und Stiel auszurotten und sie von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden zu lassen;und ich will weder vor Alter, gesellschaftlicher Stellung noch irgendwelchen Umständen halt machen. Ich werde sie hängen, verbrennen, verwüsten, kochen, enthäupten, erwürgen und diese Ketzer lebendig vergraben, die Bäuche der Frauen aufschlitzen und die Köpfe ihrer Kinder gegen die Wand schlagen, nur um ihre verfluchte Brut für immer zu vernichten. Und wenn ich sie nicht öffentlich umbringen kann, so werde ich das mit einem vergifteten Kelch, dem Galgen, dem Dolch oder der bleiernen Kugel heimlich tun, ungeachtet der Ehre, des Ranges, der Würde oder der Autorität der Person bzw. Personen, die sie innehaben; egal, wie sie in der Öffentlichkeit oder im privaten Leben gestellt sein mögen. Ich werde so handeln, wie und wann immer mir von irgendeinem Agenten des Papstes oder Oberhaupt der Bruderschaft des heiligen Glaubens der Gesellschaft Jesu befohlen wird.“ Verschwörungstheorien Seit Begin der Neuzeit wurden die Jesuiten schon so mancher Verschwörung bezichtig, was 1773 sogar zu einer Auflösung durch Papst Clemens XIV. führte und den Orden dazu Zwang in protestantischen Staaten Schutz zu suchen (vgl. Templer). Der Orden wurde 1814 durch Papst Pius VII. wieder zugelassen. Aufgrund der rigiden Machtstruktur der Gesellschaft Jesu, wird der Ordensgeneral nicht selten als "Schwarzer Papst" bezeichnet. Einige Theoretiker nehmen sogar an, dass der Ordensgeneral über dem richtigen Papst stehe, wieder andere sehen die Funktion und Macht der Jesuiten längst durch Opus Dei abgelöst. Interessanterweise gab es allerdings auch zahlreiche Jesuiten die selbst anti-Freimaurer und anti-Illuminaten Verschwörungstheorien verbreiteten. Der wohl bekannteste ist Augustin Barruel. Jesuiten als Kämpfer gegen Aufklärung und Protestantismus Die Jesuiten spielten eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Gegenreformation in der frühen Neuzeit, wofür sie zum Teil unter Protestanten als eine Art Geheimdienst des "anti-christlichen" Papstes verrufen sind. In Regionen in denen man den katholischen Glauben als gefährdet ansah, eröffnete man Ordenshäuser der Jesuiten. Und in Ländern, die dies untersagten (Irland, England, Deutschland etc.), wurden dennoch im "Geheimen" Patres der Jesuiten eingeschleust. In den Ländern, in denen das möglich war, übernahmen die Jesuiten seelsorgerische Aufgaben und gründeten Schulen und Universitäten, in denen der katholische Glaube gefestigt wurde und bauten mit reichlich finanzieller Unterstätzung des Vatikans prunkvolle Kirchen, mit denen man Eindruck bei der Bevölkerung machen wollte. Die Jesuiten übernahmen auch für viele Herrscher die Aufgabe der Seelsorge und der Bildung ihrer Nachfahren, woraus gerade der Verdacht entstand, dass sie diese im Sinne des Papstes manipulieren würden. Die Infiltration protestantischer Länder, die mögliche Einflussnahme auf Herrscher und natürlich die daraus resultierende Bedrohung der Protestanten und Aufklärer lassen natürlich viel Raum zum gehren von Verschwörungstheorien. siehe auch: Gunpowder Plot, Papisten-Verschwörung Monita Secreta Eine Begründung für das Misstrauen liefert die „Monita Secreta“ (lat. für „geheime Ermahnungen“), die 1614 in Krakau erschienen sind und angebliche Instruktionen des fünften Ordensgenerals Claudio Aquaviva an die "Patres" sein sollten. Heute wird die Echtheit dieser Schrift bezweifelt. Es wird bemängelt das es unterschiedliche, sich gegenseitig Widersprechende und zum Teil sogar in sich selbst widersprüchliche Berichte über das Auffinden der „Monita Secreta“ gibt (vgl. Protokolle der Weisen von Zion). Laut einer Version soll der Herzog Christian von Braunschweig die Schrift gefunden haben, der aber 1614 gerade mal zwölf Jahre als war, andere Versionen verlegen den Fundort nach Paderborn, Prag, Lüttich, Antwerpen, Glatz sowie einen gekaperter Ostindiensegler. Eine glaubwürdigere, aber unbewiesene, Version besagt, dass die Schrift vom Polen Hieronim Zahorowski an die Öffentlichkeit getragen wurde, der 1611 aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden war. Laut den „Monita Secreta“ sollen die Jesuiten sich an eine "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel"-Doktrin halten um die Macht und den Wohlstand des Ordens zu vermehren. Man solle Einfluss auf die Mächtigen gewinnen, indem man z.B. als Beichtvater eine weniger harte Buße vergibt, als die Geistlichen von anderen Orden, welche man von Verleumdung und anderen Mitteln von Kirchenämtern fern halten soll. Politische und private Geheimnisse der Fürsten soll man über jeden möglichen Weg sammeln. Witwen sollen dazu gebracht werden nicht mehr zu heiraten, damit ihr Vermögen an den Orden fällt. Kinder dieser Witwen sollten dem Orden beitreten. Das Vermögen des Ordens sollte gegenüber der Kirche immer klein und bedürftig dargestellt werden, während man gegenüber den Armen als großzügig gelten sollte. Verfolgung und Aufhebung der Jesuiten Die Verfolgung der Jesuiten ist ohne den Verschwörungsvorwurf undenkbar, trotz dessen das es immer wieder unterschiedliche Motive gab, gegen die Jesuiten vorzugehen. Portugal Der leitende Minister Portugals Marquis von Pombal geriet mit den Jesuiten aus zwei Gründen aneinander: *Sie widersetzten sich dem Versuch die portugiesische Kirche dem König Josephs I. zu unterwerfen und *Es gab Probleme bei der Räumung von spanischen Jesuitenreduktionen in Südamerika Letzterer Grund wog ohne Zweifel am schwersten. Die Jesuitenreduktionen (auch Jesuitenstaat genannt) waren von den Jesuiten in Südamerika zum Schutz der indigenen Bevölkerung eingerichtete Siedlung. 1750 fiel das Gebiet auf dem sich sieben dieser Reduktionen befand an Portugal welches eine gewaltfreie Räumung der Siedlungen forderte. Trotz der Aufforderung der Jesuiten diesem Folge zu leisten, wehrten sich die gewaltsam Ureinwohner gegen ihre Umsiedlung. Der Jesuitenorden wurde dennoch von Pombal für den daraus resultierenden 5 jährigen Kleinkrieg verantwortlich gemacht, und er warf diesen vor einen eigenen inoffiziellen Staat in Südamerika anzustreben. Die restlichen Reduktionen wurden daraufhin aufgelöst. Nach dem Erdbeben von Lissabon 1755, warf der Jesuiten Gabriel Malagrid der Regierung in einer öffentlichen Predigt vor, dieses Unglück heraufbeschworen zu haben. Dieser Vorwurf ließ die Beziehungen zwischen Orden und Staat weiter anspannen. Am 3. September 1758 kommt es zu einem Attentat auf Josef I. Der König war auf dem Heimweg nach Ajuda, wo er in einer Zeltstadt residierte, da sein Schloß beim Erdbeben von 1755 zerstört wurde. Er kam von einem Schäferstündchen mit seiner Mätresse und war daher ohne Eskorte. Auf dem Weg nach Ajuda wurde er überfallen und angeschossen. Die Täter wurden gefasst und haben, unter der Folter, gestanden von den Tavoras beauftragt worden zu sein. Die Familie Tavora waren Mitglieder des Hochadels und standen in scharfer Opposition zum Marquis von Pombal. Pombal nutzte die Gelegenheit um die gesamte Familie des Hochverrats anzuklagen. Sogar der Lehrer von Leonora de Tavora der Jesuitenmönch Gabriel Malagrida wurde mit 9 weiteren Patres verhaftet und starb später auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Am 13. Januar 1759 wurde fast die gesamte Familie exekutiert, ihr Besitz konfisziert und ihr Name aus dem Adelsverzeichnis gestrichen. Bis heute ist die Tavora-Affäre ungeklärt, da Pombal nicht an einer Aufklärung interessiert war. Stattdessen schob er die Schuld ohne einen Beweis auf die Jesuiten. Im Januar 1759 ließ er die Besitztümer der Jesuiten beschlagnahmen, im Oktober daraufhin wurden sämtliche Jesuiten aus Portugal ausgewiesen. Frankreich In Frankreich wurde den Jesuiten ihre Konkurrenz zu den Jansenisten zum Verhängnis. Diese scheuten ebenso nicht davor Lügen über die Jesuiten zu verbreiten, zum Beispiel das Gerücht, dass der Orden Robert Francois Damiens 1751 beauftragt hätte, ein Attentat auf König Ludwig XV. zu verüben. Auch wirkte sich die Papsttreue der Jesuiten hier negativ aus, denn im Mutterland des Absolutismus versuchte man der Kirche jede weltliche Macht zu nehmen. 1730 schienen die Jesuiten noch über die Jansenisten zu triumphieren, doch Antoine de LaValette, der Generalobere der Jesuitenmissionen in Lateinamerika, war wegen verbotener Handelstätigkeit auf Martinique ins Visier geraten. 1755 war er Bankrott und hinterließ Schulden in Höhe von 2,4 Millionen Livres. Nun, sollten die französischen Jesuiten die Last tragen, die LaValette in Lateinamerika aufgebürdet hatte. Doch die Jesuiten lehnten dies ab und behaupteten, dass jedes Jesuitenhaus wirtschaftlich vollkommen selbstständig aggierte. Dies beschwor einen Prozess herauf und dies gerade vor dem jansenistisch dominierten "Parlement" (Gericht) von Paris. Bis 1764 deckte dies die geheime Constitutiones des Ordens auf. Es kam heraus, dass die Jesuiten dem Papst und nicht dem König absoluten Gehorsam leisteten. Der Kontakt zwischen den Jesuiten und ihren Oberen wurde daraufhin untersagt und der Besitz des Ordens eingezogen. Im November erließ König Ludwig XV. ein Edikt das von den Jesuiten den Treueeid auf den König abverlangte, diesem kamen aber nur sechs nach, wodurch die offizielle Tätigkeit der Jesuiten in Frankreich beendet war. Spanien Für Spanien boten ebenfalls die Jesuitenreduktionen in Südamerika den Stein des Anstoßes: Die Jesuiten hatten den Idios gestattet sich zu bewaffnen um sich gegen Sklavenhändler aus Sao Paulo, die berüchtigten Paulistaner Bandeiranten, zu verteidigen. Die Spanische Regierung vermutete, dass dahinter der Versuch stand die Macht eines Jesuitenstaates in Südamerika zu festigen. Auch sah man, ohne jeden Beweis, die Jesuiten als Drahtzieher hinter dem "Madrider Hutaufstand". Im Februar 1767 wurde der Orden in Spanien und dessen Kolonien aufgehoben und die Reduktionen aufgelöst. päpstliche Aufhebung des Ordens Mit Portugal, Spanien und Frankreich hatten sich drei mit Bourbon besetzte Throne gegen die Jesuiten gestellt. Diese Trachteten nun danach den Orden auch im Rest der Welt zu zerschlagen, was nur mit Hilfe des Papstes möglich war. Terretorialstreitigkeiten zwischen dem bourbonischen Herzogtum Parma und dem Kirchenstaat boten bald die Möglichkeit über diesen Druck auf den Papst auszuüben. Nach zähen Verhandlungen fügte sich Clemens XIV. und hob am 21. August 1773 mit dem Breve "Dominus ac redemptor noster" den Orden auf. Im Jahr darauf wurden drei kleinere Territorien zurückgegeben, die die bourbonischen Mächte besetzt hatten. Als Clemens XIV. im September 1773 verstarb, munkelte Jean Baptiste d'Alembert in einem Brief an König Friedrich II. von Preußen, der Papst sei sicher einem Giftanschlag der rachsüchtigen Jesuiten erlegen. Doch damit endete die Furcht vor den Jesuiten keineswegs, im Gegenteil denn nun waren die Jesuiten eine noch ungreifbarere Bedrohung als zuvor. spätere Jesuitenverbote und Verfolgungen des 18./19. Jh. 1814 wurde die Gesellschaft Jesu von Papst Pius VII. wieder zugelassen. Trotz immer neuer Vertreibungen und Verbote wuchs der Orden schnell wieder zu alter Größe. In der Schweizer Verfassung (nach dem Sonderbundskrieg) von 1848 gab es einen Jesuitenartikel, der nicht nur dem Orden selbst, sondern allen Jesuiten jede Tätigkeit in Staat und Kirche untersagte. Dieser Artikel wurde 1973 aufgehoben. Kurz nach der Gründung des Deutschen Reiches wurden die Jesuiten während des sogenannten Kulturkampfes 1872 des Landes verwiesen. Gegen Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs wurden 1917 diese Jesuitengesetze wieder aufgehoben. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurden die Jesuiten wie die Freimaurer unter die „Volksschädlinge“ gerechnet. Mehrere Patres wurden mit Predigtverboten belegt, in ihrer Tätigkeit eingeschränkt, verfolgt und in Konzentrationslagern interniert. Pater Rupert Mayer, ein bedeutender Männerseelsorger und Prediger an der Mönchener Jesuitenkirche St. Michael, wurde ins Exil verbannt. Pater Alfred Delp wurde als Mitglied des Kreisauer Kreises inhaftiert und in Berlin-Plötzensee hingerichtet. Zahlreiche weitere Ordensmitglieder aus ganz Europa waren im sogenannten "Priesterblock" im KZ Dachau interniert. Schwur der Jesuiten Ein immer wieder gegen die Jesuiten ins Feld gezogenes Argument ist ein angeblicher Schwur den sie zu leisten hatten. Ob dieser Schwur authentisch ist, oder eine antikatholische Fälschung, ist nicht geklärt. Laut einigen Lexikoneinträgen wurde der Schwur der Jesuiten 1926 abgeschafft. Der Wortlaut des angeblichen Schwures lautet so :„Ich ____, erkläre und schwöre jetzt, in der Gegenwart des allmächtigen Gottes, der gebenedeiten Jungfrau Maria, des gesegneten Erzengels Michael, des seligen Johannes des Täufers, der heiligen Apostel Petrus und Paulus und all der Heiligen und heiligen, himmlischen Heerscharen und in deiner Gegenwart, mein geistlicher Vater, Ordensgeneral der Gesellschaft Jesu, gegründet durch den Heiligen Ignatius Loyola, während des Pontifikats von Paul III. und fortgeführt bis zum jetzigen, beim Schoß der Jungfrau, der Gottesgebärerin, und beim Hirtenstab Jesu Christi, dass seine Heiligkeit, der Papst, Christi Stellvertreter ist, und dass er das wahre und einzige Haupt der der katholischen oder universalen Kirche auf der ganzen Erde ist; und dass aufgrund der Schlüssel zum Binden und Lösen, die seiner Heiligkeit durch meinen Erlöser Jesus Christus, gegeben sind, er die Macht hat, ketzerische Könige, Fürsten, Staaten, Staatengemeinschaften und Regierungen abzusetzen bzw. aufzulösen, die alle sind ohne seine heilige Bestätigung, und dass sie bedenkenlos vernichtet werden können. :''Ich erkläre weiteres, dass ich allen oder einigen Vertretern Seiner Heiligkeit an jedem Ort, wo immer ich sein werde, helfen, beistehen und sie beraten werde und mein äußerstes tun will, um die ketzerischen protestantischen oder freidenkerischen Lehren auszurotten und ihre Macht zu zerstören, aufrechtmäßige Weise oder auch anders. :''Ich verspreche und erkläre weiters, jegliche Religion als ketzerisch anzusehen, um die Interessen der Mutterkirche zu verbreiten und alle Ratschläge ihrer Vertreter geheim und vertraulich zu halten, wenn sie mir von Zeit zu Zeit Anweisungen geben mögen, und sie nicht direkt oder indirekt durch Wort oder Schrift oder welche Umstände auch immer bekanntzugeben; sondern alles auszuführen, das du, mein geistlicher Vater, mir vorschlägst, aufträgst oder offenbarst.. :''Ich verspreche und erkläre weiters, dass ich keine eigens Meinung oder keinen eigenen Willen haben werde oder irgendeinen geistigen Vorbehalt, selbst als Leiche oder Kadaver (Kadavergehorsam), sondern ohne Zögern jedem einzelnen Befehl gehorche, den ich von meinen Vorgesetzten in der Armee des Papstes und Jesus Christus empfangen mag... :''Dass ich in jeden Teil der Erde gehen werde, wohin auch immer, ohne zu. murren, und werde in allen Dingen unterwürfig sein, was auch immer mir aufgetragen wird... Außerdem verspreche und erkläre ich, dass, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, ich einen unbarmherzigen Krieg führe, geheim oder offen, gegen alle Ketzer, Protestanten und Liberale, wie es mir zu tun befohlen ist, um sie von der Erdoberfläche auszurotten und zu vertilgen; :''und ich will weder vor Alter, Geschlecht, noch gesellschaftliche Stellung haltmachen und diese abscheulichen Ketzer hängen, verwüsten, sieden lassen, häuten, erwürgen und lebendig begraben, die Bäuche ihrer Frauen aufschlitzen und die Köpfe ihrer Kinder gegen die Wand schmettern, um ihre verfluchte Art für immer auszulöschen. :''Und wenn ich dies nicht öffentlich tun kann, so werde ich das mit dem Giftkelch, dem Strang, dem Dolch oder der bleiernen Kugel heimlich tun, ungeachtet der Ehre, des Ranges, der Würde oder der Autorität der Personen, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Stellung im öffentlichen oder privaten Leben. Ich werde jederzeit so handeln, wie und wann immer es mir von irgendeinem Agenten des Papstes oder von einem Vorgesetzten der Bruderschaft des heiligen Glaubens der Gesellschaft Jesu befohlen wird." Aufgeschrieben im Verzeichnis des Kongresses der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. (House Bill 1523, Contested election case of Eugene C. Bonniwell, against Thos. S. Butler, February 15, 1913, pp. 3215-16) '''Die Autentizität wird von dieser Quelle allerdings nicht bestätigt' (Nähere Informationen zu dieser Quelle). Alberto Rivera Alberto Magno Romero Rivera ist heute eine der Hauptquellen für viele anti-katholische und anti-jesuitische Verschwörungstheorien. Er behauptet Jesuit in Spanien gewesen zu sein, bevor er zum fundamentalistischen Protestanten wurde, verstrickte sich aber mehrmals in Widerspräche was seine eigene Geschichte betraf. Laut Rivera wurde ihm die Wahrheit über den Nationalsozialismus und den Kommunismus (Sozialismus) während seiner Zeit als Jesuit offenbart: "Drei Jahre lang wurde ich von einem brillanten deutschen Jesuiten, Augustin Cardinal Bea, unterrichtet, der uns streng geheime Informationen gab, die nie in Geschichtsbüchern erscheinen werden." I.N.R.I. Laut weit verbreiteter Auffassung steht I.N.R.I. im katholischen Kontext für "'I'ESUS 'N'AZARENUS 'R'EX 'I'UDAEORUM" - "Jesus, der Nazarener, der König der Juden" - was als Spottbezeichnung der Römer ihm gegenüber gilt und so, als Teil der Kreuzigung, zu einem Symbol des Christentums geworden ist. Laut der anti-jesuitischen Verschwörungstheorie hat I.N.R.I. für die Jesuiten aber eine andere Bedeutung: "'I'USTUM 'N'ECARE 'R'EGES 'I'MPIOS", was soviel bedeuten soll wie es ist gerecht gottlose Herrscher auszurotten. Tatsächlich ist bekannt das die Carbonari die Losung "'I'ustum 'n'ecare 'r'eges 'I'taliae" verwendeten. Jesuiten und Illuminaten Nach offizieller Geschichtsschreibung waren sich diese Organisationen ja Spinnefeind, doch einige (meist fundamentalistisch Protestantische) glauben das der Illuminatenorden in Wahrheit eine Deckorganisation der Jesuiten sei. Sicher ist das der Illuminatenorden jesuitische Organisationstrukturen kopierte und schon zu Zeiten seiner Existenz dafür gerügt wurde. Der Gründer des Ordens Adam Weishaupt, war wie einige Quellen behaupten Jesuit, andere Quellen heben hervor das er fast der einzige Professor an der Ingolstädter Universität war, der kein ehemaligen Jesuiten war, woraus gerade die Streitereien entstanden sind gegen die er sich durch die Gründung des Illuminatenorden absichern wollte. Bekannt ist das Jesuiten strickt aus dem Illuminatenorden ausgeschlossen wurden. Einer anderen Theorie zufolge war Ignatius von Loyola Gründer der Illuminati, was sich vermutlich auf angebliche Kontakte zwischen ihm und den Alumbrados stützt. Zitate Helena Petrovna Blavatsky in Isis Unveiled(Isis entschleiert): "It is curious to note too that most of the bodies which work these, such as the Ancient and Accepted Scottish Rite, the Rite of Avignon, the Order of the Temple, Fessler's Rite, the "Grand Council of the Emperors of the East and West -- Sovereign Prince Masons," etc., etc., are nearly all the offspring of the sons of Ignatius Loyola. The Baron Hundt, Chevalier Ramsay, Tschoudy, Zinnendorf, and numerous others who founded the grades in these rites, worked under instructions from the General of the Jesuits. The nest where these high degrees were hatched, and no Masonic rite is free from their baleful influence more or less, was the Jesuit College of Clermont at Paris." :("Es ist ebenfalls merkwürdig, dass die meisten der Gremien, wie der alte und akzeptierte schottische Ritus, der Ritus von Avignon, der Orden des Tempels, Fessior's Ritus, der großartige Rat der Kaiser vom Osten und Westen, Souvereign Prince Masons usw., usw., beinahe alle die Sprösslinge von Ignatius Loyola sind. Der Baron Hundt, Chevalier Ramsey, Tschoudi, Zinnendorf und zahlreiche andere, welche die Stufen in den Riten gründeten, arbeiteten unter der Anweisung des Generals der Jesuiten. Das Nest, in dem diese hohen Grade ausgebrütet wurden, und kein Freimaurerritus ist von ihrem Einfluß mehr oder weniger frei, war, die Jesuit-Hochschule von Clermont in Paris.") siehe auch *Papisten-Verschwörung *Vatikan *Malteserorden *Opus Dei Category:römisch-katholische KircheCategory:2. JahrtausendCategory:21. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Jesuiten